Sweet Moment
by Yuki95
Summary: Ren has a sore throat and when Kyoko said it's the symptoms of a cold, he wouldn't hear it. Kyoko vowed to not take care of him whatever might happen to him, so what will happen to the sick Ren? It's my first oneshot, so please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat!**

*Knock-knock*

Kyoko heard a knock from her dressing room and opened the door. A familiar figure came into sight.

"Mogami-san, do you have a minute?"

"Ah, Tsuruga-san, good afternoon."said she, while bowing down her head to her senpai. "Do you have any business with me?"

"Um, before that, mind if I come in?"

"A-ah...sure!"Kyoko turned a bit red, embarrassed by her own miss.

Ren walked in and saw a familiar handicraft the table. It seems like she was working on it before he came there. Ren approached the handicraft and picked up one of them.

"May I assume that this is me you are making?"asked Ren, holding a 'Ren voodoo doll' which is wearing an angry expression.

Kyoko's face immediately flushed Ren and she literally snatch the doll from Ren's hand.

"I-its for constantly scolding myself in case I was being pathetic at one of my work! Anyways, what problem do you have, coming here?"

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot. Do you like sweets, Mogami-san?"

"Hmmm? Well yeah…I guess I don't hate them. Why do you ask?"

Ren took out a medium-sized chocolate from the pocket of his suit.

"I got this from one of the staff today. I couldn't refuse it since it will be rude but I can't eat it either. If you'd like it, I'll give it to you."

"Why can't you eat it? It's not like you're allergic to chocolate of something because you did eat the chocolate I gave you during valentine."

"Umm…actually, my throat is slightly sore. So eating chocolate is just a bit…"

"Did you catch a cold again, Tsuruga-san?"

"No. I just had a sore throat, that's all."

"Sore throat is one of the symptoms of cold!"

"I'm not sick. I am well-trained so I don't get sick easily."

"That's why I said; don't be so proud about it! The fact remains that you did catch a cold a few months ago!"

"A few months ago I let my guard down, that's why I got sick, but this time I'm sure I'm not sick."

"Then let's make a bet Tsuruga-san. If you didn't catch a cold soon, then from now on, I won't preach on you anymore but if you did catch a cold, then from now on you have to listen to me in regards of your food and catching a cold. Deal?"

"Sure. I'll prove to you that I'm not sick!"said Ren. "And here's your chocolate. If you'll excuse me, I've still got works to do." said Ren and he went out.

-The next day-

"Horaa…as I thought you are sick!"said Kyoko when she met Ren the next day.

"I'm not sick, *cough cough*, I just had a slight cough, that's all. Anyways, our deal yesterday is about whether a catch a cold or not. Since I've just got a slight cough, I've not lost the bet yet!"pointed Ren with a cunning face.

"What are you, a brat?"said Kyoko with both her hands on her waist.

Ren refused to back down.

"Alright, if that's how you're going to act than it's up to you, but don't blame me for not warning you when you get sick! I won't take care of you too as this is a result of your headstrongness!"declared Kyoko.

-The next day-

"Nee, Kyoko-chan, Ren is down with a fever so could you please take care of him? I'm in Kyoto right now taking care of various things and I can't come back yet!"plead Yashiro on the phone.

"No way! I've warned him numerous times but he refused to listen to me, so he reap what he sow!"

"I beg you Kyoko-chan! At least cook him some food. Ren can't cook and what if his condition worsen as he didn't eat?"

"I don't care! I promised him that I won't take care of him anymore so he should manage by himself!"half-shouted Kyoko into the phone and she cut off the connection.

Kyoko sighed.

"It's because he's so childish that he got sick again. So, I shouldn't concern myself with his matter." muttered Kyoko.

Kyoko read the script for her next drama but she can't grasp its content at all.

"Hhh…what if he collapse in his house when no one is taking care of him? Or what if his condition worsen?"

Kyoko frowned. She wasn't sure what to do. Then, she decided to call Kanae.

"MOUKOO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~"Kyoko literally howled into her phone once Kanae accepts her call.

"What's with that pathetic voice? What's wrong?"

Kyoko explained everything to her, including their bet and all.

"Are the two of you brat? Who makes such a boring bet? So you call me only for this trivial matter?"

"Ng…umm..."said Kyoko nodding her head even though she knows Kanae can't see it.

"Hhh…now I ask you, which one is more important to you? The promise or Tsuruga Ren's safety? Don't you think it's foolish if just because of your selfishness, Tsuruga-san's condition worsen?"

Kyoko nodded. "Unn. I know what to do now. Thanks Mouko-san!"

And so, Kyoko makes her way to Ren's house.

-In front of Ren's apartment-

Kyoko rings Ren's door bell for a few times but he didn't answer. What of her collapse inside his house? Panic-stricken, she started banging his door. Suddenly the door opened. Ren opened the door half-leaning to the wall.

"Ahh, Mogami-san. Why did you come? I thought you said you won't take care of me?"

"I won't! I came here to laugh at you!"

"Then why are you banging my door?"

"Since you won't open you door at all! I was afraid that you collapsed in your own apartment of something."

Ren smiled. "You are so kind."

Kyoko blushed slightly and turned away.

"It's normal to be worried about people when you are sick! And this means that I've won the bet right? So from now on you have to listen to me! Eat your meals properly and when I say you're sick, immediately eat medicine. Don't wait till it worsen. Got it?"

Ren nodded.

"So, have you eaten yet?"

"I tried to make some food but.."Ren pointed to his haphazard, completely untidy kitchen that looked like a typoon has struck it.

Kyoko gasped. "What did you try making?"

"Omelette."

"And this is the mess you caused? I seriously can't imagine what happened here. How could you survive alone when you can't even cook?"

"I bought them from convenient store."

"Those are not nutritionous! Oh my gosh, just sleep in your room. I'll bring an ice pack soon. When I'm done cooking, I'll wake you up."

Ren chuckled.

"I thought you weren't going to take care of me?"

"That's that, for now, the most important thing is you recovering! Saa, hurry up and return to your room."

Ren obeyed and lie down in his bed.

Shortly afterwards, Kyoko but an icepack on Ren's forehead and then, she went to the kitchen to cook.

About half an hour later, Kyoko came in with a bowl of porridge on her hand.

Kyoko sat by Ren's bed and couldn't help but touch his hair.

'His hair is so soft and beautiful' thought Kyoko.

She pat Ren a bit and he woke up. Tsuruga-san, it's time to eat. I cooked some porridge since it'll be easier for you to swallow it. You throat still hurts right?"

Ren adjusted his position to a sitting position. Kyoko can see that he is still weak.

Kyoko took a spoon of porridge and blow it to cool it down, the she brought it to Ren's mouth.

"Eh? Mo-Mogami-san?"

"I know you're feeling weak so let me at least do this much."

Ren obliged and finish his bowl of porridge.

"I'd be more than happy to get sick if you'd take care of me like this every day." muttered Ren.

"E-eh? Did you say something?"

"Ah… not really…"

"Then would you like seconds?"asked Kyoko.

Ren noded.

"Please wait for a while."

Outside Ren's room, Kyoko rested her head upon the wall with her face bright red.

**Tadaaa! How do you like the story? I thought I'd try writing oneshots coz I never finish any long stories that I wrote. Please R&R and tell me if you like my fanfic. I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


End file.
